Atomic Betty
Roles *Betty Barrett played Thumbelina in Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time *Betty Barrett played Barbie in Children Story 3 *Betty Barrett played Jenny in Eevee and Company *Betty Barrett played Duchess in The AristoGalaxy *Betty Barrett played Ariel in The Little Mer-Betty, The Little Mer-Betty 3: Betty's Beginning and The Little Mer-Betty (TV Series) *Betty Barrett played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (Disney and Sega Human Style) *Betty Barrett played Pocahontas in Bettyhontas and Bettyhontas 2: Journey to a New World *Betty Barrett played Anastasia in Bettystasia *Betty Barrett played Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Disney and Sega Human Style) *Betty Barrett played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Human: Friendship is Magic (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Portrayals: * In Atomic Melody she is played by Melody * In Atomic Zelda she is played by Zelda * In Atomic Olivia she is played by Olivia Flaversham * In Atomic McBride she is played by Jenny McBride * In Atomic Rosie she is played by Rosie Gallery AtomicBetty1.jpg AtomicBetty3.jpg Goodman01_AtomicBetty-Blood.jpg Scrapbook_clip_1382411643932.png AtomicBettySigh1.png AtomicBettySigh2.png 250px-AtomicBetty3.jpg Atomicbetty.jpg AtomicBettySneakingAround.png AtomicBettyFiguringOut.png AtomicBettyGasp.png AtomicBettyHands.png AtomicBettyExclaims.png AtomicBettyPushingtheButton.png AtomicBetty_Work_to_Do.png Jodi_Benson_as_Betty_Barrett.JPG Relationships * Tanya Barrett - mother, also Purrsy's owner * Quincy Barrett - father, also Purrsy's owner * Purrsy - pet cat * Sparky - friend and ship's pilot * Robot X-5 - robotic friend and ship's navigator * Miss Dourly - art teacher, English teacher and history teacher * Admiral DeGill - commanding officer * Noah Parker - best male friend and secret love admirer * Beatrixo - grandmother * Jimmy - grandfather * Principal Peterson - principal * Paloma - best female friend * Osborne Twins (Chip and Dalton) - friends * Penelope Lang - rival, also spoiled brat * Dylan - crush * Maximus I.Q. - nemesis * Minimus - nemesis * The Betty Clones - clones Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *She is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Girls Category:Atomic Betty characters Category:Kids Category:Cute Kids Category:Red Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Disney and Sega Category:Betty Barrett and Noah Parker Category:Mermaids Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Mascots Category:Studio Mascots Category:1992 births Category:Lucy's Friends and Cousins Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Humans